<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twisted by camisburrito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821502">twisted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camisburrito/pseuds/camisburrito'>camisburrito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ArchieAndrews - Freeform, Fanfiction, KJApa, Lilireinhart, Love, Mystery, Riverdale, Romance, Twisted, bettycooper - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, camilamendes, charlesmelton, colesporuse, jugheadjones - Freeform, riverdalefanfiction, vanessamorgan, varchie, veronicalodge - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camisburrito/pseuds/camisburrito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a town called Riverdale, a lot of strange things happen. After solving countless mysteries together, the 7 decided to continue their lives separately. What happens when another mystery brings back Archie, Veronica, Betty, Jughead, Cheryl, Tony, and Reggie to Riverdale?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. pop's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there :&gt;</p><p>Thank you for clicking my story. I am so excited to have you here, but first I wanna tell you that this story is still ongoing and I based this story from Riverdale so some parts/ideas of this story are not mine. I also added some new characters to make this story more interesting. Lastly, if you have comments and suggestions feel free to tell me on the comments and I hope you'll enjoy this fan fiction as much as I do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jughead's POV</p><p>In this town called Riverdale, a lot of strange things happen. Such as the sudden death of Jason Blossom, serial killers, organ-harvesting operations, griffins and gargoyles that targeted impressionable developing minds. Meanwhile, after the town was reeled with the recent killings, my friends and I have decided to continue our lives separately. Veronica Lodge now owns a fashion company in New York. Archie working at the US Navy. Reggie took over his dad's car company. Cheryl is now living in Vermont with her Nana Rose and Toni Topaz. Betty has also been working with the FBI, with her brother, Charles Smith. After finishing my masters at Yale, I've already published several novels and I have decided to go back to Riverdale.</p><p>"Pops can I have one milkshake please" I asked Pops.</p><p>I felt someone cover my eyes from my back while giggling, "guess who Jug?"</p><p>"Betty is that you?" I said excitedly while removing her hands from my eyes.</p><p>"I've missed you so much, Jug."</p><p>"I've missed you too, Betty Cooper" I throw my hands onto her into a tight embrace and lay a kiss on her soft lips.</p><p>Betty and I sat on our classic red booth while catching up with each other. Even though we are always far away from each other since Betty was always traveling from time to time to solve mysteries with the FBI, we would always message each other talking almost day and night.</p><p>While I was telling her about the new novel that I'm working on, our eyes locked. She always had this warm smile that matches her pale skin and shimmering bright blue-green eyes, which makes her beautiful.</p><p>Cheryl, Toni, Veronica, Archie, and Reggie all arrived at Pop's at the same time.</p><p>"What brings you guys here?" I was very confused to see them after all I haven't seen them in such a long time.</p><p>"I think we are in trouble" Cheryl said.</p><p>"We've all received this note" Veronica laid the note on the table.</p><p>"I got one also" Betty pulled out the note from her satchel.</p><p>I pull myself together, "I think we all did."</p><p>At first, I thought it was nothing. Before I reach out for the note, I looked at all my friends and recognized the same concerned expressions they had the last time we all sat together at Pop's.</p><p>I was then convinced that there is more to this mystery. My doubts were confirmed when I saw those 3 words.</p><p>I see you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica's POV</p><p>
  <em>It was our last day of high school. The 9 of us gathered here this evening including Kevin and Fangs. As we were celebrating at Sweetwater River, we had a bonfire all set with some bbq and beers for the rest of the night. We all knew we probably wouldn't see much of each other again, so we made the most of our last night together. Reminiscing about the good times, reminding each other of the embarrassing times, and talking about what comes next.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As the student body president of Riverdale High, I would like to make a toast" Cheryl added. "Thank  you all for being here today. I know that we've been through a lot together and I'm glad that it had brought us even closer with one another. Lastly, as we embark on this new journey, I wish you all the best." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here's to the next chapter of our lives" everyone beamed at each other as they raised their beers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While they were all celebrating, I was just watching them while sitting alone at one corner with my </em>
  <em>beer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aren't you supposed to be with Archie?" Cheryl approached me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well.. apparently I can't find him" I smiled sarcastically. "Now that you're here, wanna help me find Archiekins?" </em>
  <em>Cheryl nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After walking for a while, we finally found Archie. He wasn't alone. He was with Betty and it looks like they were talking about something serious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No one can know what happened the other night, Betty." Archie takes Betty's hand while walking towards her.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Breathe in. Breathe out. You can do this.</p><p>I slowly grasped the door's handle, mentally preparing myself for a sight that might send my stomach tumbling.</p><p>Click.</p><p>Pushing the door open, I went inside the room.</p><p>"Veronica!" Betty hugged me.</p><p>The last time I saw her was when we parted ways in the woods during our graduation party.</p><p>"How was New York?" Betty questioned. "I haven't heard from you for a long time."</p><p>I wanted to reply with 'how could you pretend to your best friend that nothing happened in the woods' but I can't seem to conjure up the nerve to talk to anyone about that night, especially with Betty and Archie. Instead, I settled for a nicer reply.</p><p>"New York was great, actually" I added. "I've been shopping at Lacy's and spending a lot of time with Katy Keene. I also expanded my rum company and I run my own fashion company now."</p><p>"How about you, B?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm great!" she smiled. "I visit Riverdale from time to time to visit Jughead and my family."</p><p>"Anyways, we have no time to spare. What exactly are we looking for at my father's office?" I questioned. </p><p>"Something suspicious that can give us clues about our suspect" she added. "Well, if you see it, then you'll know what it is." </p><p>After looking around and searching for every drawer, a file on my father's drawer caught my attention so I grabbed the file and read it. </p><p>I flick through the pages with confusion. Shaking my head, as I try to focus. </p><p>"Uhh..Betty," I turned to her. "Take a look at this."</p><p>The file says that a missing person was reported 5 years ago and it was strictly confidential. Underneath the file, revealed a person guy around their twenties. As I picked up the folder to show betty several pictures fell on the floor. Pictures of me and my friends. </p><p>Why does my father have a file about this guy? And why are there pictures of us included in the file?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>